The invention relates to a transmitting device for transmitting a digital information signal via a transmission medium, including:
an adaptive encoder adapted to compress the digital information signal into encoded signal and to generate a parameter signal, PA1 a first signal combination unit adapted to combine the encoded signal and a representation of the parameter signal so as to obtain a transmission signal for the transmission via the transmission medium. PA1 a device including a prediction filter for deriving a prediction signal which is an approximation to the parameter signal, PA1 a second signal combination unit for combining the prediction signal and the parameter signal so as to obtain the representation of the parameter signal. PA1 a signal combination unit for combining the representation of the parameter signal and a prediction signal so as to form the parameter signal, PA1 a prediction filter for deriving the prediction signal which is an approximation to the parameter signal. PA1 deriving a prediction signal which is an approximation to the parameter signal, PA1 combining the prediction signal and the parameter signal so as to obtain the representation of the parameter signal.
The invention further relates to a receiving device for receiving a transmission signal, to a method of transmitting a digital information signal and a representation of the parameter signal via a transmission medium, and to a record carrier obtained by the transmitting device or the method in accordance with the invention.
A transmitting and receiving device of the type defined in the opening paragraphs is known from J. Audio Eng. Soc., Vol. 44, No. 9, pp. 706-719, September 1996 and the AES preprint 4563, "Improved Lossless Coding of 1-Bit Audio Signals" by Fons Bruekers et al, 103rd AES Convention (New York, U.S.). The known transmitting device is intended for efficiently reducing the bit rate for the transmission of a digital information signal. A transmission signal thus obtained comprises an encoded version of the digital information signal and a representation of the parameter signal. The parameter signal contains parameters required in a receiving device in order to decode the encoded versions of the digital information signal into the digital information signal. The transmission signal obtained by means of the known transmitting device now demands less capacity from a transmission medium during the transmission of the digital information signal. The parameter signal can contain the coefficients used in an adaptive prediction filter or a probability table provided in the encoder. These coefficients are transmitted via the transmission medium. In the known receiving device the transmission signal is processed so as to generate a replica of the original digital information signal.